Never Let You Go
by Dresden-Complex
Summary: Asura and his weapon partner have a longer history than most think... he was the only one who held on while his meister drown in madness.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got some crazy idea for a Soul Eater fic. This quick note is to help resolve the confusion of 'who in the world is that narrator?!' *laughs* This story is told from the POV of Asura's weapon (Shinigami called him Bashura in the anime so that's why I'm using that as his name and not just calling him Vajra). This is basically my spin on his and Asura's relationship before, during, and after Asura's transformation into a Kishin. As for the whole culture thing, I know a vajra is a Buddhist tool, but I chose to spin things in the Hindu direction of Asura's character so in this fic he and Bashura are Indian. Trust me, that fact will be important eventually XD So now that the notes are out of the way, on to the warnings.**

**Warnings! Yes, this is a yaoi fic at heart. At this point, in my computer and brain anyway, it already has two lemons, so please, if you don't like don't read. **

* * *

Who am I? I'm more than just a voice in the head of the greatest enemy of humanity. I'm more the just the weapon in his body; the partner he devoured out of fear. Still, these are all people see me as. Only he sees me differently.

* * *

For the first time in nearly a century, I heard a voice in my head; an irritating, invasive sound after so many years of silence. "Are you still alive, Bashura-chan?" Shinigami's voice had changed over the years, but I still recognized it.

"Mmm, more or less," I replied. "What has happened to your voice, sensei? You sound a little under the weather."

"A lot has changed since I put you and Asura in that bag," he said with a chuckle. "But sadly I don't have time to explain things at the moment. Perhaps there will be a time soon when we can discuss all of this at length."

What interesting propositions Shinigami still makes. Perhaps he honestly meant to try and pull me out of my meister, but somewhere he knew I would never approve. From the beginning I had promised to protect Asura with my life, a promise I made long before we became weapon and meister, a promise I never intended to break.

"Still the same, Bashura." I found myself snickering at Shinigami's comment.

"It seems I've grown so used to this wavelength I'm practically immune. That's what you get when you're around someone so long."

"Then I take it you're not willing to be separated?" Another bitter smile on my part.

"Though it has damned my soul, I would never wish that…" I could feel Shinigami's tension. It wasn't merely the battle with Asura that was causing it. I knew my answer had something to do with it as well. However, he knew our history. The answer was of course, inevitable.

860 Years Ago

"Who are you?" I asked apprehensively, sizing up this new stranger. It had not seen someone like this is quite awhile. The ambiguous mask, the flowing, ornate robes, he held the air of a dignified noble, yet underneath was a slight simmering in his soul, something more reminiscent of a warrior. I would need to remain cautious around this one.

"There is no need to be so apprehensive. I assure you that I mean you no harm," the stranger replied. I narrowed my eyes. His voice held an annoying tone of superiority masked by the seeming sweetness of his words. "As a weapon yourself I suppose you may have heard of Shinigami," he continued, apparently ignoring my slightly bitter gaze.

Those words peaked my interest. Of course during my service in the army I had heard of Shinigami and his Warriors. The group was well known around the world, and their fame had not been lost on such a large military installment. I had often found myself slightly enthralled by their mission, but with my rather fragile disposition I never thought myself capable of such work (many told me that constantly by reminding me I wasn't cut out for military life).

"I've heard of him," I replied. I could swear I could feel his smile under his mask. "Has he sent you?" I asked, meaning it as a joke for of course I didn't expect the answer.

"He's rather interested in that child," the stranger said casually, pointing a draped finger behind me. I turned my eyes to see Asura peeking shyly from around a nearby pillar, carefully watching us.

"I am Eibon, one of the Eight Powerful Warriors," the stranger continued, turning my attention back to him. "I am acting as Shinigami's emissary." I was shocked. This person was one of Shinigami's Warriors. It was odd to think that he could casually appear in the courtyard and expect me to hand over Asura merely because Shinigami had taken an interest in him. I growled.

"Are you the boy's father?" I heard Eibon ask.

"No, he's my ward. If you wish to have an audience with his father you'll have to wait for quite awhile I'm afraid," I replied evenly, glancing back to make sure there was still distance between Asura and Eibon.

"I take it his father is important," Eibon replied, his eyes glancing calmly from beneath the mask over the glistening walls of the palace.

"He is the ruler of this land," I replied.

"I see," Eibon responded. "However, this matter it quite important. I am willing to wait." That wasn't exactly what I had wanted to hear. Usually a long enough wait was enough to deter people, but it did not appear that this would inhibit Eibon any. I would learn later that persistence was one of his traits. "But if this wait is going to be as long as you say, it appears I am need of a place to stay. Perhaps you could suggest something?" Eibon never took notice of my constant pauses or glances.

"Well, there's a nice inn owned by…."

"Bashura, why didn't you send word that we have a guest?" a voice from behind me asked. Eibon and I both turned to see a magnificently dressed woman descending the stair case to our left.

"Oh, forgive me, my lady," I answered quickly, bowing. Eibon watched my actions, easily guessing we were in the presence of Asura's mother, the queen. Of course I didn't dare to speak further, out of respect, not fear, but I felt the apprehension gnawing a little more as the Queen approached, bringing her son to her as she walked by.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you," she said with a chuckle as she stopped in front of us. I straightened and laughed as well as I watched Asura latch onto my leg. "You'll have to forgive my rudeness," she said to Eibon. "Had I known you were here I would have at least made sure you were invited in and given some tea."

"It's quite alright," Eibon said. I could sense that grin of his again. "With such balmy weather it's rather refreshing to talk in magnificent gardens such as this. Such a charmer. He was worse than the snake charmers we would see in the marketplace. Oddly no matter how transparent or over the top the charmer the snake always seemed to fall for it.

"I see," the Queen replied with a large grin. "Well, I would still like to insist that you at least stay for dinner," she replied.

"That would be lovely," Eibon replied as he took her hand, raising the mask just enough to kiss it respectfully. The Queen smiled.

"May I ask your name and your business?" she asked.

"Of course. I am Eibon, a scientist who is traveling at the moment doing research. As for my business, I have come seeking an audience with your husband. I would like to study the rare animals in this land more closely." I had to keep my jaw from dropping. Either this person was a magnificent liar, or he was Shinigami's token scientist. Either way that story sounded too nicely fabricated.

"Well, if you'd like an audience with my husband then it would be horrible of me not to invite you to stay with us during your wait. My husband and I love to have foreign guests." Though I didn't like the idea I didn't interrupt. After all I need only keep Asura away from this emissary. I looked down to the small boy hiding behind me, looking up to the odd stranger who was so interested in him.

Though Asura was painfully shy in most situations he had an interesting third sense about others around him. He was rarely truly unsettled by the presence of another, but Eibon seemed to light intense apprehension in him as well. The tension that our dear Queen was so unaware of thickened as Asura and I both noticed Eibon's gaze settle on him, already sizing him up like a piece of meat. My eyes narrowed and I prayed for some interruption. Luckily the gods have always seemed to be rather attentive to my needs.

"You'll have to forgive my son, he's quite shy," the Queen said with a small smile, patting Asura's head affectionetly.

"Oh, it's quite alright. If I were his age I would be frightened of someone like me as well," Eibon said with a laugh that was enough to ease Asura and I slightly. The Queen laughed.

"You're quite funny, Sir. Sadly, I must be getting back now, but Bashura will show you to your room," she said.

"I understand, you must be quite busy. But allow me to give you and your husband my early thanks for your hospitality," Eibon replied, garnering a last smile from our Queen before she turned and kissed her child gently before making her way back to the palace.

"Your Queen is very generous," Eibon commented. I turned to him with a small grin.

"She is. Sadly some guests have taken advantage of that generosity," I replied, perhaps a bit too shrewdly as I picked up Asura and gestured for Eibon to follow.

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not here to take advantage of anyone." Like I believed that. He was trying to ring a child into service for Shinigami.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate anything," I said in a slightly annoyed tone as I opened the door to one of the guest cottages. "Please, make yourself at home and I'll bring you some tea." Of course I was being more obvious than I should have been, but it seemed to amuse Eibon more anything. If there was one thing he was always good at it was getting under my skin.

"Didn't bring the boy with you, I see," Eibon said with a quick glance when I re-entered the cottage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was going to be a problem," I responded, setting the ornate tea set down with a loud clink.

"He seems to be quite attached to you," Eibon said.

"As I'm sure you can imagine his parents are very busy. I spend more time with him than they do," I said as I poured him some tea. "Do you take any sugar?"

"No, thank you. I am quite fond of the taste of Indian tea as it is." Compliments won't get you as far as you think Mr. Scientist. "But your bond goes well beyond just spending a lot of time together." That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's fate after all. It's not often that a weapon and meister find each other un-aided. Well at least not with such a perfect resonance," Eibon said, sipping his tea gingerly. I raised an eyebrow, but then found myself chuckling. "Am I wrong?"

"Of course," I said with a laugh. "You're right about me being a weapon, but Asura is not a meister. There is no one in his family who is."

"Mmm, a first generation meister. This getting more interesting by the second," Eibon commented more to himself than to me. I was increduoulus. Was this man ever going to listen to a word I said? "However, I'd like to know. Why are you not in the army? I thought that was part of the culture of this land."

Mmm, talking to Eibon was getting tiresome. He was changing subjects faster than a hummingbird changes flowers. "I was honorably discharged by the king," I replied offering Eibon a tea cake.

"How interesting," he said, politely refusing the small cake. "Were you not so good at your job?" he asked. That was a little more straight forward than I would have preferred.

"People have always said I was never cut out for military life," I admitted.

"Hmm, you have an interesting story as well, I'm sure," Eibon replied. I never would have called it that but if he insisted to know then so be it.

* * *

**AN: Hi, everyone! Now it's time for Gin's lame author's note. Hope that everyone like the first part ^^ The nice thing about this fic is it mostly deals with highly undefined characters (other than Shinigami and Asura) so they're much easier to work with. I don't think Eibon was really like that all the time, I just kept thinking Life of Pi for some stupid reason while I was writing this. So, I hope you guys are enjoying this and not angry that I'm not working on "Skirting Oblivion" instead!**


	2. History of weapon

**Here we go into part 2. I realize my time line is a little skewed since weapons didn't come about until Eibon and Arachne experimented on the witches to create demon weapons, but hopefully no one will get upset over that. These events could take place after those experiments as no time line was given for when they happened. As for warnings this chapter is pretty light. Nothing much to say about it. Enjoy!**

**Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

"WHAT?! A weapon?? You!?" I looked with an odd expression at the girl who was currently pointing her finger accusingly in my face.

"Yeah, kind of funny, isn't it?" I responded with a slightly nervous chuckle only to be hit sharply on the jaw.

"It's not funny, Bashura! You know what this means, don't you? They're going to take you away and force you to fight!" She was already starting to tear up and she turned away from me quickly. Poor Gita. She had always been like a sister to me, especially after my parents died and she had been the only one there for me. I hated to see her sad like this.

"I'm sorry, Gita. It's not something I asked for, but the gods must have a plan if it happened," I said, hanging my head low. I wasn't even reassured by my own words.

"Well the gods must have a screw loose if they gave you weapon blood," she growled. I bristled slightly with fear and quickly tried to pacify her.

"Please, don't let the adults hear you say that," I said looking around nervously.

"I don't care if the whole city hears, you stupid idiot!" she yelled. I swore I was gonna get hit again and cringed, but the blow never came. I opened my eyes slowly to see Gita glaring daggers at another dear friend of ours.

"Why are you so mad, Princess? They run out of coffee at your house?" he asked.

"Better watch it Ravi. We have more serious things to worry about." Ravi laughed out loud.

"What's wrong then? Did we suddenly find out Bashura's a weapon?" he asked with another laugh. Gita and I lost our words and opted instead to hang our heads morosely. At out silence Ravi looked back and forth between us before swallowing audibly.

"A weapon, huh?" he said, his voice shaking and a nervous laugh escaping his lips. "How did this…" Ravi began to wilt and plopped sadly onto the dirt next to Gita.

"One of my parents, I guess," I replied quietly. "That's the only way to explain things. " As we spoke we began to hear the adults around us mutter. Not many people had been fond of my parents, but no one ever told me why. That distaste had carried over to me, though they would always soften their disgust for 'such a nice child'. I never enjoyed being treated like that, but I put it all aside. However, the dislike seemed to fester more as the word spread of my new secret.

* * *

The night they came for me, I remember Gita's crying most vividly. She sat in a corner, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, the tears running like miniature waterfalls down her paled cheeks. At the door her mother yelled fiercely at the armed guards who tried to push past her, eyes trained on my shaking form.

"You can't take him, he's only a child!" she wailed, though the cries fell on deaf ears. Gita's father held his wife tightly, trying to protect her from the guards and their purpose.

"We have our orders," one of them replied in a lifeless tone as he grabbed him wrist. "Besides, you know the laws." The law in our land was that all weapons were to serve in the army, without exception (you could say I was the first and only exception to that law during its time). My fate in the matter had been decided when the word had reached the king of what I was. I remember saying goodbye to my adoptive family, imploring them to forget this as it was in the hands of the gods now. I knew my words were empty and held no meaning, but something comforted me in saying them. As I was carried off, the sounds of sorrowing fading into the night, I wondered if my parents ever felt this way.

* * *

I had never been to the palace before that day, though it wasn't easy to escape from its ever looming presence. Everything about the place was as grandious as I had imagined it to be, and the current king, Asura's grandfather, always seemed to dominate the room he was in (though he was a rather slight man he had a bit of an overbearing personality at times).

"Bashura," he replied evenly looking up from his book.

"What did you do?" his son asked with a chuckle. Asura's father and I had been surprisingly close friends for many years, including in our childhoods.

"Oh, you know me," I began. "Stealing goods, looting houses, the usual," I said with a grin.

"I knew it," he said with a laugh.

"Isha," the king warned, effectively silencing his son. "This is a serious matter." Isha looked at his father with a look of curiosity before turning his eyes to me. "Bashura," the king continued. "I knew in time you would come here." I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't say anything.

"How did you know?" Isha asked quickly.

"Bashura takes after his parents in more ways than one. I knew that eventually his weapon blood would awaken and he would be brought to this crossroads," the king responded. Isha's eyes widened and he looked at me in concern.

"A…weapon? Heh, no, Bashura can't be! This is all a joke, right? Very funny, Bashura! It's not a good idea to play around with royalty like that. So, why are you really here?" I swallowed hard.

"It's not a joke, Isha," I replied sadly.

"He's right," the king added, looking from his son to me. "Bashura, would you show us your true form?" My heart sank at his request. No one had seen my weapon form, and it was something I wasn't keen on showing to others, but it would have been a death sentence to refuse a request from your king, even if I was a friend of his son's.

I inhaled sharply and cleared my mind, my body relaxing, allowing the soft orange glow of my soul's aura to envelope it. It always amazed me to think how simple this transformation was, and I soon found myself in the king's hand, and I carefully gauged his expression. Perhaps it was mild shock, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"A vajra," he remarked. "How interesting." As he let me go and I transformed back to my human form I looked to Isha. His expression was blank, his eyes opened wide in shock. He wasn't able to speak, not even when I left. The next time we spoke was when I was called back to the court.

* * *

"Service hasn't done much for you, Bashura," Isha replied calmly as I looked up to him, now sitting in his father's place on the throne.

"You were one of the ones who said I was never cut out for army life," I answered with a grin. He chuckled.

"That's true, and I still hold to that fact. As a matter of fact I hear that you ran into quite a lot of trouble during your stint," he said in an oddly stoic manner. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"It wasn't that bad," I replied, turning away. Isha sighed.

"It was that bad," I answered. "I know they paired you with an incompatible meister. I'm not stupid. I know that causes you harm, and then you charge into battle on your own." He walked down from the throne and grabbed my arm, pulling up my sleeve to reveal the long line of scars. "You must not have been very good at your job," he said with a devilish grin.

I narrowed my eyes again and yanked my arm away quickly hiding the scars. "You called me here for more than to pester me, didn't you?" I asked, slightly agitated. Isha snickered again as he walked back to the throne. He hadn't changed much since I left.

"Of course, but you know I can't resist pestering you a little, Bashu," he replied. "Now, I'm sure you've heard that we have recently been blessed with a son." Of course I had heard. It was indeed a blessing for an old friend.

"Yes, I have. Congratulations to you and Malati," I said, my normal smile returning to my face.

"Thank you," Isha replied, a smile coming to his lips as well. "Now then, Malati and I are in need of someone to help us raise our dear child."

"Do they not provide you with nurses in the court?" I asked, not meaning to interrupt and holding my tongue quickly.

"They do, but we had a different sort of person in mind." Hmm, Isha never danced around the bush like this. He had always been to the point. This was all rather odd.

"I see," I said simply.

"Oh, forgive me, Bashura. Since I took over from Father I started to speak in a little more round about way. On to the point. I'm discharging you from service." My eyes widened. I had not been expecting this. It was true that I didn't enjoy service, but I had to serve my country.

"Isha, I…" he cut me off.

"Please, allow me to finish. I'm discharging you because we've chosen you to help with our son. We could think of no one better. Not only does this allow me to get you out of a path that will surely kill you, but your kindness and sensibility are the traits we all seek to instill in our children. This is not only a decision to help us, but to help you as well. What do you think?"

I was still surprised by this sudden change, but found myself laughing again. "Am I really in a position to say no?" I asked with a fake glare.

"Hmm, I suppose you're not," Isha said with a wide grin. "It's nice to have you back…Bashura."

* * *

**AN: Ugh...I'm sorry for how I wrote this part. It's not my best, but it serves its purpose. Just a little back story on Bashura himself and how he came to be the one in charge of Asura. Hope you enjoyed anyhow!**  



End file.
